Talk:BETA/@comment-2001:999:62:796E:A967:475:C710:99F3-20180613214351
Rant incoming! Dont take this too srly. I like muv the way it is but there are some things about beta that i want point out/ ask questions.. So here we go 1. Most of the beta are way too large/Heavy to be able to exist on earths gravity and they are also too fast compared to their weight/heigh/fysiology. Good excample of this is everything bigger than Destroyer-class, they are literally too heavy to move fast or if at all (square cube law). Destroyer class running 170km/h is just not possible, even if it could move it would move something akin to turtle. 2. Fysiology of beta is all over the place. Laser classes have bulky lower body, no arms and thin legs. Climbing steep hills,rocky terrain must be a nightmare. Also it is pretty difficult stay in balance with that fysiology. (something like strong enough wind could make them fall over and the best part is they cant get up lol) Same thing goes for heavy laser class, going trough swamp or similar terrain is a nightmare, a tank shot could also make them fall over, they are also easy target practice because of their huge size (tank could easily cross small hill, take aim, fire and retreat back before laser class could even retaliate, 36s between each shot is massive downside.) Also its legs would most like break with all that weight. (same goes for all big beta classes.) Fort classes legs are just huge spikes ready to get stuck into ground. Climbing over hills,obstacles etc. is also pretty hard. How exactly does fort class even move with joints like that? Same goes for laser fort class. Tank and Crapler classes have horrible legs/hooves. Moving with legs like that is slow and clonky. I also doubt tank classes capability to bite/eat steel/tear tanks apart etc. Soldier classes are everything else but quiet. They have huge bulking lower body. Small legs that make them slow and weight atleast few tons. Warrior classes also suffer from same thing as laser classes. And this just points out few of their flaws 3. How excatly did beta arrive to earth? Hive section show they arrived with something similar to asteroid which was about 0.5-1km in size. That kind crash would have quite big effect on earth you know + all the beta inside would most like be alien juice at the point it crashed. 4. Laser classes are not invincible. There are actually many flaws to laser classses. 12s between each shot is major disadvantage, standard artillery barrage can have 800 shells and in this case many hundreds if not thousands more. even with 100 laser classes they cant shoot down all the shells/rockets/missiles/rocks what ever you are throwing at them. We could also launch hunreds or thousands small drones carrying grenades/explosives and blow them in their face. Something like 50.cal sniper rifles would do massive dmg against them. With coordinated efforts trough use of tanks,artiller, jets, tsf's, infrantry etc. laser classes would fall pretty easy. There are also countless other ways to deal with them, but i am not gonna list them all here. (Perhaps i make an article just on how to fight againts beta). Laser classes bodybuild is also a drawback. because of their big build they are quite slow moving. I also doubt the fact they can shoot lasers in 1st place. 5. Why did humanity fail to shoot beta landing pods in space when they were making their way to earth? I would imagine we would have orbital defense system at the point war in the moon began.. oh wait we have! it just mysteriously fails in its job :P Also we would quite like know were the pod was going to land. Why dident we just keep our forces in nearby areas and destroy beta before they even got the chance to dig in, insted of just waiting for it to land and then moving military forces. Nuking it was also pretty good option since we knew they breed faster than mushrooms in rain. 6. Why are the beta stupid? Or mostly why is the superior stupid? Thinking that humans are not living beings is some next level tought proccesing. and after it learns humans are "alive" it decides to completly destroy humanity. Because hey thats what advanced species do. right? Just imagine what would happend if beta showed up to some other solar system, were there is a small colony world of some other race. It starts killing them and mines the world. few days later siliconians are enjoing their morning coffee on their home world and sudddenly alien armada shows up, obliterates the entire plannet and shows middlefinger at them. All because mining race you created, accidentally started war with more advanced race, because beta did not thing them as "living beings". Infact Betas hive mind would most likely be so advanced that it dosent no longer need to be eny mining force for siliconians and would most likely become its own race and create its own culture etc. 7. Why would beta want to mine earth. It doesnt have eny raw material eny other planet would not have. also most planets have way more raw material than earth. In fact earth like planets would most likely not be 1st place to come look for raw material. Beta are also horrible mining force. Also side question: you dont use jets,vtols,bombers etc because of laser classes. right? So are giant flying mechs with 20m tall profile, compared to jets or vtols 3m profile (looking from front side) really gona solve the problem? Fight against beta is seen as hopeless effort in muv. But in fact we have way more hope if you just think little bit ;) sry for grammar EnGLiSh iS NoT mY 1st LaNgUaGe :P